This application is a 371 of PCT/JP98/01112 filed Mar. 17, 1998.
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to new propanolamine derivatives and salts thereof which are useful as a medicament.
2. Background Art
Some propanolamine derivatives having spasmolytic activity and relaxing activity on smooth muscle contraction have known as described, for example, in PCT International Publication WO94/25427.
This invention relates to new propanolamine derivatives and salts thereof.
More particularly, it relates to new propanolamine derivatives and salts thereof which have gut selective sympathomimetic, anti-ulcerous, anti-pancreatitis, lipolytic and anti-pollakisuria activities, to processes for the preparation thereof, to a pharmaceutical composition comprising the same and to a method of using the same therapeutically in the treatment and/or prevention of gastro-intestinal disorders caused by smooth muscle contractions in human beings or animals, and more particularly to a method for the treatment and/or prevention of spasm or hyperanakinesia in case of irritable bowel syndrome, gastritis, gastric ulcer, duodenal ulcer, enteritis, cholecystopathy, cholangitis, urinary calculus and the like; for the treatment and/or prevention of ulcer such as gastric ulcer, duodenal ulcer, peptic ulcer, ulcer caused by non steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, or the like; for the treatment and/or prevention of dysuria such as pollakisuria, urinary incontinence or the like in case of nervous pollakisuria, neurogenic bladder dysfunction, nocturia, unstable bladder, cystospasm, chronic cystitis, chronic prostatitis or the like; and for the treatment and/or prevention of pancreatitis, obesity, diabetes, glycosuria, hyperlipidemia, hypertension, atherosclerosis, glaucoma, melancholia, depression and the like.
One object of this invention is to provide new and useful propanolamine derivatives and salts thereof which have gut selective sympathomimetic, anti-ulcerous, lipolytic and anti-pollakisuria activities.
Another object of this invention is to provide processes for the preparation of said propanolamine derivatives and salts thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition comprising, as an active ingredient, said propanolamine derivatives and salts thereof.
Still further object of this invention is to provide a therapeutical method for the treatment and/or prevention of aforesaid diseases in human beings or animals, using said propanolamine derivatives and salts thereof.
The object propanolamine derivatives of this invention are new and can be represented by the following general formula [I]: 
wherein R1 is hydrogen or lower alkenyloxy,
R2 is carboxy(lower)alkoxy or protected carboxy(lower)alkoxy,
R3 is hydrogen or N-protective group,
n is an integer of 1 or 2, and salts thereof (Hereinafter, these propanolamine derivatives may be mentioned as the object compound [I]).
The object compound [I] or its salt can be prepared by the following processes. 
wherein R1, R2, R3 and n are each as defined above, and
Ra3 is N-protective group.
In the above and subsequent description of the present specification, suitable examples of the various definition to be included within the scope of the invention are explained in detail in the following.
The term xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a group having 1 to 6 carbon atom(s), unless otherwise provided.
Suitable xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d moiety in the term xe2x80x9clower alkenyloxyxe2x80x9d may include vinyl, 1-(or 2-)propenyl, 1-(or 2- or 3-)butenyl, 1-(or 2- or 3- or 4-)pentenyl, 1-(or 2- or 3- or 4- or 5-)hexenyl, methylvinyl, ethylvinyl, 1-(or 2- or 3-)-methyl-1-(or 2-)propenyl, 1-(or 2- or 3-)ethyl-1-(or 2-)-propenyl, 1-(or 2- or 3- or 4-)methyl-1-(or 2- or 3-)butenyl, and the like, in which preferable example may be C2-C4 alkenyl, and more preferable example may be propenyl.
Suitable xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d moiety in the terms of xe2x80x9ccarboxy(lower)alkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cprotected carboxy(lower)alkoxyxe2x80x9d may be a straight or branched one such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy or the like, in which preferable one is C1-C4 ones and more preferably methoxy.
Suitable xe2x80x9cprotected carboxyxe2x80x9d moiety in the term xe2x80x9cprotected carboxy(lower)alkoxyxe2x80x9d may include esterified carboxy and the like. And suitable example of said esterified carboxy may be substituted or unsubstituted lower alkoxycarbonyl [e.g. methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl, 2-iodoethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, etc.], substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyl [e.g. phenoxycarbonyl, 4-nitrophenoxycarbonyl, 2-naphthyloxycarbonyl, etc.], substituted or unsubstituted ar(lower)alkoxycarbonyl [e.g. benzyloxycarbonyl, phenethyloxycarbonyl, benzhydryloxycarbonyl, 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, etc.] and the like, in which preferable one is lower alkoxycarbonyl.
xe2x80x9cN-Protective groupxe2x80x9d may be common N-protective group such as acyl, for example, substituted or unsubstituted lower alkanoyl [e.g. formyl, acetyl, propionyl, trifluoroacetyl, etc.], phthaloyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl [e.g. tert-butoxycarbonyl, tert-amyloxycarbonyl, etc.], substituted or unsubstituted aralkyloxycarbonyl [e.g. benzyyloxycarbonyl, p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, etc.], substituted or unsubstituted arenesulfonyl [e.g. benzenesulfonyl, tosyl, etc.], nitrophenylsulfenyl, ar(lower) alkyl [e.g. trityl, benzyl, etc.] or the like, in which preferable one is phenyl(lower)alkyl such as benzyl.
Preferred embodiments of the object compound [I] are as follows:
R1 is hydrogen or lower alkenyloxy,
R2 is carboxy(lower)alkoxy or esterified carboxy(lower) alkoxy,
R3 is hydrogen or ar(lower)alkyl, and
n is an integer of 1 or 2.
More preferred embodiments of the object compound [I] are as follows:
R1 is hydrogen or lower alkenyloxy,
R2 is lower alkoxycarbonyl(lower)alkoxy,
R3 is hydrogen or benzyl, and
n is an integer of 1 or 2 (more preferably an integer of 2).
Suitable salts of the object propanolamine derivatives [I] are pharmaceutically acceptable salts and include conventional non-toxic salts such as an inorganic acid addition salt [e.g. hydrochloride, hydrobromide, sulfate, phosphate, etc.], an organic acid addition salt [e.g. formate, acetate, trifluoroacetate, oxalate, maleate, fumarate, tartrate, methanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, toluenesulfonate, etc.], an alkali metal salt [e.g. sodium salt, potassium salt, etc.] or the like.
The processes for preparing the object compound [I] are explained in detail in the following.
The object compound [I] or its salt can be prepared by reacting a compound [II] with a compound [III] or its salt.
Suitable salt of the compound [III] may be the same as those exemplified for the compound [I].
The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of a base such as an alkali metal carbonate [e.g. sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc.], an alkaline earth metal carbonate [e.g. magnesium carbonate, calcium carbonate, etc.], an alkali metal bicarbonate [e.g. sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate, etc.], tri(lower)alkylamine [e.g. trimethylamine, triethylamine, etc.], picoline or the like.
The reaction is usually carried out in a conventional solvent, such as an alcohol [e.g. methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, etc.], diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, or any other organic solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction.
The reaction temperature is not critical, and the reaction can be carried out under cooling to heating.
The object compound [Ib] or its salt can be prepared by subjecting a compound [Ia] or its salt to elimination reaction of the N-protective group.
Suitable salts of the compounds [Ia] and [Ib] may be the same as those exemplified for the compound [I].
This reaction is carried out in accordance with a conventional method such as hydrolysis, reduction or the like.
The hydrolysis is preferably carried out in the presence of a base or an acid including Lewis acid.
Suitable base may include an inorganic base and an organic base such as an alkali metal [e.g. sodium, potassium, etc.], an alkaline earth metal [e.g. magnesium, calcium, etc.], the hydroxide or carbonate or bicarbonate thereof, hydrazine, trialkylamine [e.g. trimethylamine, triethylamine, etc.], picoline, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene, or the like.
Suitable acid may include an organic acid [e.g. formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, trichloroacetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, etc.], an inorganic acid [e.g. hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, hydrogen chloride, hydrogen bromide, hydrogen fluoride, etc.] and an acid addition salt compound [e.g. pyridine hydrochloride, etc.].
The elimination using trihaloacetic acid [e.g. trichloroacetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, etc.] or the like is preferably carried out in the presence of cation trapping agents [e.g. anisole, phenol, etc.].
The reaction is usually carried out in a solvent such as water, an alcohol [e.g. methanol, ethanol, etc.], methylene chloride, chloroform, tetrachloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, a mixture thereof or any other solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction. A liquid base or acid can be also used as the solvent. The reaction temperature is not critical and the reaction is usually carried out under cooling to heating.
The reduction method applicable for the elimination reaction may include chemical reduction and catalytic reduction.
Suitable reducing agents to be used in chemical reduction are a combination of metal [e.g. tin, zinc, iron, etc.] or metallic compound [e.g. chromium chloride, chromium acetate, etc.] and an organic or inorganic acid [e.g. formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, etc.].
Suitable catalysts to be used in catalytic reduction are conventional ones such as platinum catalysts [e.g. platinum plate, spongy platinum, platinum black, colloidal platinum, platinum oxide, platinum wire, etc.], palladium catalysts [e.g. spongy palladium, palladium black, palladium oxide, palladium on carbon, colloidal palladium, palladium on barium sulfate, palladium on barium carbonate, etc.], nickel catalysts [e.g. reduced nickel, nickel oxide, Raney nickel, etc.], cobalt catalysts [e.g. reduced cobalt, Raney cobalt, etc.], iron catalysts [e.g. reduced iron, Raney iron, etc.], copper catalysts [e.g. reduced copper, Raney copper, Ullman copper, etc.] and the like.
In case that the N-protective group is benzyl, the reduction is preferably carried out in the presence of a combination of palladium catalysts [e.g. palladium black, palladium on carbon, etc.] and formic acid or its salt [e.g. ammonium formate, etc.].
The reduction is usually carried out in a conventional solvent which does not adversely influence the reaction such as water, an alcohol [e.g. methanol, ethanol, propanol, etc.], chlqrobenzene, N,N-dimethylformamide, or a mixture thereof. Additionally, in case that the above-mentioned acids to be used in chemical reduction are in liquid, they can also be used as a solvent. Further, a suitable solvent to be used in catalytic reduction may be the above-mentioned solvent, and other conventional solvent such as diethyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, etc. or a mixture thereof.
The reaction temperature of this reduction is not critical and the reaction is usually carried out under cooling to heating.
The compounds obtained by the above processes can be isolated and purified by a conventional method such as pulverization, recrystallization, column chromatography, reprecipitation, or the like, and converted to the desired salt in conventional manners, if necessary.
It is to be noted that the compound [I] and the other compounds may include one or more stereoisomers due to asymmetric carbon atoms, and all of such isomers and mixture thereof are included within the scope of this invention.
It is further to be noted that isomerization or rearrangement of the object compound [I] may occur due to the effect of the light, acid, base or the like, and the compound obtained as the result of said isomerization or rearrangement is also included within the scope of the present invention.
It is also to be noted that the solvating form of the compound [I] (e.g. hydrate, etc.) and any form of the crystal of the compound [I] are included within the scope of the present invention.
The object compound [I] and salts thereof possess gut selective sympathomimetic, anti-ulcerous, anti-pancreatitis, lipolytic and anti-pollakisuria activities, and are useful for the treatment and/or prevention of gastrointestinal disorders caused by smooth muscle contractions in human beings or animals, and more particularly to methods for the treatment and/or prevention of spasm or hyperanakinesia in case of irritable bowel syndrome, gastritis, gastric ulcer, duodenal ulcer, enteritis, cholecystopathy, cholangitis, urinary calculus and the like; for the treatment and/or prevention of ulcer such as gastric ulcer, duodenal ulcer, peptic ulcer, ulcer caused by non steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, or the like; for the treatment and/or prevention of dysuria such as pollakisuria, urinary incontinence or the like in case of nervous pollakisuria, neurogenic bladder dysfunction, nocturia, unstable bladder, cystospasm, chronic cystitis, chronic prostatitis or the like; and for the treatment and/or prevention of pancreatitis, obesity, diabetes, glycosuria, hyperlipidemia, hypertension, atherosclerosis, glaucoma, melancholia, depression and the like.
In order to illustrate the usefulness of the object compound [I], the pharmacological data of the object compound [I] are shown in the following.
Effect on isolated rat distal colon:
(1) Test Method
Male SD rats (180-230 g) were used. Animals were fasted for 24 hours prior to experiment. Distal colon was removed immediately after sacrifice and placed in an organ bath containing 25 ml Tyrode solution aerating with 95% O2, 5% CO2 at 37xc2x0 C. The strip was mounted under 0.5 g tension and spontaneous contractions were recorded isometrically. After the mobility was of a uniform size, test compound was added to an organ bath and the contractions were observed over a 30 minutes period. Effect of test compound was calculated by comparing contractions before and after test compound.
(2) Test Result
Effect on isolated non-pregnant rat uterus
(1) Test Method
Female SD rats (150-180 g) were used. 48 and 24 hours prior to use, rats were given estradiol (ovahormon benzoat Trademark, Teikoku Hormone Mfg. Co., Ltd.) subcutaneously at a dose of 40 xcexcg/rat to induce oestrus. The animals were killed and uteri were removed. Each strip was placed in an organ bath containing 25 ml Locke solution aerating with 95% O2, 5% CO2 at 37xc2x0 C. under 1 g tension. Contractions were recorded isometrically. After the spontaneous contractions were of a uniform size, test compound was added to organ bath. The motility was observed over a 20 minutes period. Effect of test compound was calculated by comparing contractions before and after test compound.
(2) Test Result
For therapeutic purpose, the compound [I] and a salt thereof of the present invention can be used in a form of pharmaceutical preparation containing one of said compounds, as an active ingredient, in admixture with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier such as an organic or inorganic solid, semi-solid or liquid excipient suitable for oral, parenteral or external (topical) administration. The pharmaceutical preparations may be capsules, tablets, dragees, granules, suppositories, solutions, lotion, inhalant, ophthalmic preparations, suspension, emulsion, ointment, gel, or the like. If desired, there may be included in these preparations, auxiliary substances, stabilizing agents, wetting or emulsifying agents, buffers and other commonly used additives.
While the dosage of the compound [I] will vary depending upon the age and condition of the patient, an average single dose of about 0.1 mg, 1 mg, 10 mg, 50 mg, 100 mg, 250 mg, 500 mg and 1000 mg of the compound [I] may be effective for treating the above-mentioned diseases. In general, amounts between 0.1 mg/body and about 1,000 mg/body may be administered per day.